


Make it Quick

by Camy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU with adult!Adrienette as secret agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Shinhwa's Sniper music video thanks to Cae @20053. This is an AU with adult!Adrienette as secret agents with sass and...other things ;D

"We have another one, Rodger.  Bring in you-know-who."

 

"They're already on their way, sir."

 

"Excellent."

 

____________________

  
  


"Target aquired," came the robotic voice from the jet's system before it dropped off two people.  They landed with ease and grace upon the rooftops before running to the rendezvous point.

 

"Let's wrap this up in time for the dinner tonight, okay?" Marinette called out to her husband.

 

His wedding ring flashed as he jumped over the large gap with a small grunt.  "Heheh, nothing less for you, m'lady wife."

 

Marinette shook her head with a smile.  "You better behave."

 

"I always behave~."  Adiren came up behind her and gave a gentle touch on her back, making her jump far away.

 

"I mean it."  Marinette looked down from the roof while slipping on the high tech glasses to find their target.  

 

Adrien landed next to her gently and looked down at the crowd below.  "This could get messy."

 

"Get a clean shot then."   Marinette found her lips being taken and blinked before pushing him away gently.  "Not my lips!"

 

"Haha, I know, I know."  Adrien took the sniper rifle hooked on his back and set it up quickly.  "So, which one shall we reverse their personality?"

 

"The bald one in the silver suit with a horrible mustache on the stage."

 

Adiren moved the scope until he found him.  "Oh...that is horrible.  Where did he get that done?"

 

"Focus."

 

"Ready to switch him.  You ready to get the amulet?"  

 

Rather than hear a voice nearby in reply, he heard it in his ear piece.  "All set."

 

"So nimble~."

 

"Adrien."

 

"Heheh."

 

"On my signal."

 

Adrien waited until he heard his wife's signal and shot his mark.  The bullet was special to change anyone's personality to the opposite by entering their head.  It had taken careful years of research of new technology but it was needed to keep the world from going into complete chaos again.  

 

With his job done, he put the sniper and the equipment on his back before making his way to the stage, just in case his love needed any help.

 

As usual, she didn't, even with the security and he knocked fists with her as their usual "mission complete".

 

Adrien looked at his watch as they made their way to the place where their jet landed located on the GPS.  "We still have time for that dinner."

 

"I still have to get ready before it."

 

"Marinette, we could just go like the way we are.  That leather looks great on you as always~."

 

"Naughty kitty."  She swiped at his hands lightly while giggling.  Marinette caressed her finger down his jaw.  "You're going to need to wait for tonight, okay?" She touched the tip of his nose teasingly before walking into the jet.

 

Adrien followed after her, enjoying the view with a wicked grin.

 

They made it just in time to restaurant that Adrien reserved after a quick shower and change in the private jet before landing nearby at an airport.

 

"Right this way," ushered the waiter formally to lead them to a table reserved for them.  Marinette had her arm around Adrien's left.  The surroundings were luxurious as always but it always made her in awe since she was looking more at the design.

 

"The way it all fits like puzzle, it's amazing.  The mood too," she gushed while she sat next down to Adrien on the large yet comfy booth after sliding in after him.

 

"Heheh, right?  I wanted to take you where we haven't gone before.  I saw the inside and knew you would like it."  Adrien pulled her close and gave her a gentle squeeze.

 

Marinette blushed.  "Y-You didn't h-have to do that."

 

"What are you saying?" teased Adrien.  "You deserve it,  my lady ."  He dipped his head low to tease her as if he was going to kiss her.

 

Marinette's blush went all the way to her ears.

 

"You're going to get more tonight,  my love ."  He sealed the promise with a kiss that made Marinette forget her surroundings.  

 

When he pulled back, Adrien gave her the infamous wink before telling the waiter what they were going to eat as if he didn't tease her moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be continued, who knows ;D


End file.
